Tainted City
by mermandaitedtears
Summary: Born into the most exciting city in all of America, Veronica Lane struggles to stay alive. She was able to survive the tribulations of the Joker's mad reign only to find herself, eight years later, staring upon a new monster ready to destroy Gotham. Except this time she'll be put right in the middle of it. As Gotham wages its war between good and evil so does Veronica.
1. Chapter 1: Ramen Noodles

Hi everyone this is my first story on this sight! I've had this idea in my head for a little while now and decided to write about it. I would love any sort of feedback from my readers. I have a few chapters already written and am in the process of reviewing them before I post them. Hopefully this first chapter isn't too boring the first few will be a set up of my character before introducing Bane into the story line. Right now I've decided to leave the rating as T, but will later change it according to how I want this story to go. I have made this a pairing between Bane and my OC, Veronica Lane.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do no own Batman or any of the characters within the franchise. I only own my original character.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ramen Noodles

Veronica Lane pulled her black coat taut against her body a she shivered in the wind. Gotham's winters were harsh and the city itself even worse. It was dark as she turned the corner onto her street.

"Almost there," she muttered to herself.

Walking alone at night in Gotham was practically the dumbest thing one could do. She held her keys at the ready in case anyone tried anything. The largest key gathered tightly in her hand as she held it like a knife. Not that I have enough strength to drive it through anybody she thought. She practically ran up her stoop before quickly unlocking the door and rushing inside. Her studio apartment was lit dimly as she made her way to the kitchen flicking on lights as she went. Veronica didn't necessarily hate the dark, but she knew what could lurk in the shadows. As she grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge she flipped on the TV barely listening to the news as she rummaged through her fridge looking for something to eat. The news was boring, hardly anything interesting ever happened since the Joker. The minor bank robbery or murder, but nothing like what it used to be. Like what the terror used to be. With the help of Harvey Dent, the Gotham Police force had cracked down on practically every serious crime boss, or murderer in the town. Well, before Batman killed him in cold blood. But that was years ago now, eight years to be exact. She clicked the news off as she continued her search dinner. No food again she mused as she searched high and low for anything to eat before her eyes rested on a ramen noodle package hidden in the back.

"Well I guess this'll do for tonight," she mumbled as she threw the noodles in a bowl with water onto the stove.

Veronica checked her watched before cursing to herself, it was almost 11:00. Another late night at the office, she mused, another night looking at stocks while calling her bosses clients and informing them of the best possible exchanges. Being a floor broker wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it sure wasn't what she had planned to do with her life. It payed the bills and gave her a decent amount of freedom and money. Although, her high school self would be disappointed she thought. When she was in high school all she wanted to do was get out of Gotham, get out of the tainted and twisted city that destroyed all who came into contact with it. She hated Gotham with every fiber of her being and when her mother died she saw no reason to stay, but she just couldn't leave. She was lucky she thought most people during the Joker's reign of terror had lost a lot more than just their parent, they had lost everything. Their mind, body and soul weren't the same after him. The Joker had filled the city with a vicious blood thirsty laugh that still wakes up the residents in their restless slumbers, fearing that one day he'll come back.

"Fuck!" she grumbled as she ran over to lift the overflowing pot off the stove.

She scarfed down her dinner within a few minutes, not realizing just how hungry she was. She threw her bowl in the sink before walking silently to her room throwing herself face down in her bed. Within a few minutes she was out cold.

* * *

Veronica awoke the next day startled by her ringing phone. She cursed herself for making her ringtone an old car horn which seemingly was the loudest possible ring. She groggily looked down and quickly jumped out of bed when she saw the time and the caller, her best friend and coworker, Autumn. She threw the sheets off in one fluid motion before swiftly getting out bed.

"Hello," she said panting as she ran around her room throwing on clothes.

"You forgot didn't you." Autumn said, not so much a question but rather a statement.

Veronica was known for being late to just about anything important. A habit her mother had desperately tried to break when she was younger, instead it had progressively gotten worse. The natural talent for always being late had even landed herself a senior superlative, unsurprisingly, it was 'Most likely to be late to their own Funeral'. It was something Veronica had a deep rooted pride for, and she was not one to let the people down.

"No I didn't forget just over slept, some" Veronica managed to say as she put her mascara on holding the tube with her mouth.

"Don't lie" Autumn said flatly, "What are the coffees you're supposed to get? I'll get them for you and you can grab them when you come in"

"Oh thank you so much, I owe you big time for this one. I need two caramel cappuccinos, one vanilla iced latte and think just one black coffee." On top of being a floor broker her boss seemed to see her as a personal assistant too.

"Yeah you do, how about you buy me drink when I force you to come out with me this weekend?" Autumn stated enthusiastically.

"Ok yeah, yeah I hear you I'll go out with you this weekend" Veronica huffed knowing she had lost the ongoing battle with Autumn.

Veronica didn't hate going out necessarily, it was mainly the crowds and the line and the money spent on cheap alcohol and the vapid people bumping into her spilling drinks and mainly overall just smelling really bad. Oh who was she kidding she hated going out but maybe a drink or two would be nice she thought. It had been so long since she went out and actually had fun.

Autumn squealed with delight on the phone, "Awesome I can't wait! Don't forget to hurry."

"Thanks again." Veronica said as she hung up and darted out the door.

It took all but five minutes for Veronica to run to her office at the Gotham Stock Exchange. By the time she walked in she was panting and hot through her thick layers of winter clothing. She raced by making a bee-line straight to her cubicle. She didn't even take notice of the eye rolls from her coworkers. She found the coffees sitting on her desk with a 'you're welcome' note attached. She rolled her eyes crumpling the note before throwing it in the trashcan. She knocked as she entered the boardroom all eyes turning to look at her. She tucked a loose wave of brown hair behind her ear as she walked in glancing around at the familiar faces. She recognized them all, but one stood out. Bruce Wayne. What was he doing here, she thought, no one mentioned him coming in. Then suddenly it hit her, the plain black coffee. Oh no she groaned inwardly.

"You're late Ms. Lane… again." Mr. Huffington stated as he puckered his lips at her.

She quickly handed him his drink before making something up about a line and a wait. Bruce Wayne stared at Veronica from the head of the table with a look of disdain, no, maybe sympathy. She held his eye contact, unwavering, until he finally glanced away. No way in hell was this guy going to have sympathy for her. She'd prefer it to be disdain, she hated pity especially from the wealthy upper class. The rich people of Gotham took care of themselves while the poor were left to suffer. And Bruce Wayne was included with the upper class nobility of Gotham his play boy ways and indifference to what was happening below him made him no better than the rest of Gotham's upper class. He could throw a million charity balls and it still wouldn't change the fact that he and the rest of the Gotham elite sat on pedestals as the rest of Gotham fell apart.

"There always seems to be something that makes you late. The line, the wait, it was snowing and they were closed." He sipped his drink casually glancing over at her from behind his glasses.

"Well now aren't you going to give our distinguished guest his coffee?" he huffed at her, annoyed that she was still there. Veronica glowered at him grating her teeth.

"Of course."

She all but practically threw down the rest of the coffees before handing Bruce Wayne's coffee to him in a sweeping gesture like she was a mere servant, save the curtesy. His eyes became quizzical as his eyebrows shifted up at her gesture until finally he smirked. Before Mr. Huffington could stammer out a response she was out the door, practically slamming it behind her.

When she got back to her cubicle Autumn was there casually leaning against it waiting on her.

"Well are we quitting again today? Or saving that for tomorrow?"

It was a running joke that Veronica was always going to quit, hopefully before she got fired. Veronica scoffed at Autumn's joke, clearly not in the mood.

"I don't know today, Autumn. I think I seriously messed up," Veronica mumbled.

"It'll be fine, you're always fine. For some reason Mr. Huffington hasn't fired you yet. Either he wants to get in your pants or he recognizes that you're actually a good worker busting your balls for him all the time."

Veronica shuddered at the thought of Mr. Huffington trying to even remotely get in her pants. He was a stout man, with round glasses, and a tire around his belly with his face always twisted into a sneer of superiority.

"I doubt he even notices anything that I do unless it's a fuck up that he can point out." Veronica stated, "With any luck the meeting will last awhile and maybe he'll forget." Or maybe I'll win the lottery Veronica mused to herself, knowing that Mr. Huffington wouldn't forget her little tirade this morning.

"Maybe so" Autumn said giving her friend a hopeful smile before walking off to give her some much needed alone time.

What the hell was I thinking? Veronica muttered to herself. Her temper had always been something that could fly off the edge at any given moment. She groaned as she massaged her temples, suddenly having the most sinister migraine.


	2. Chapter 2: Wayne's World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in the Batman Universe. I only own my OC.

 **Chapter 2: Wayne's World**

The rest of the morning went by relatively smoothly. And to Veronica's astonishment she began to think that the meeting would last all day. Veronica was just beginning to think her luck had changed when the door to the boardroom finally opened. Oh no she thought as she lowered herself into her chair, dipping her head below her cubicle walls. Trying as hard as possible to make herself scarce. Veronica glanced up when she heard steps approaching her cubicle. It was Bruce Wayne. This is it she thought I'm about to get the most proverbial tongue lashing.

"Ms. Lane?" Bruce asked cautiously.

Veronica stared hard at her hands as she nervously licked her lips. She cleared her throat preparing to apologize before finally lifting her eyes to the precarious Bruce Wayne.

"Listen Mr. Wayne I-"

"Don't apologize Ms. Lane. I understand the feelings you may harbor towards someone like me," Bruce interrupted. Veronica raised a quizzical eyebrow while Bruce continued talking.

"This might come as a shock to you because it sure came as a shock to your boss, but I've asked for you to personally look over my stocks as well as the stocks of Wayne Corporation. If you'd be willing?"

Veronica unabashedly stared at Mr. Wayne. The man who she just insulted, the man whom she had considered heartless, wanted her to work personally on his finances. She gaped at him, momentarily lost for words, before regaining conscious thought and speaking.

"Listen Mr. Wayne, I would love to accept this opportunity, but I'm nowhere near qualified enough to handle such a large business as well as your own personal business. I only help with people's personal stock when my boss asks me too. I don't have nearly enough experience as the others do, and on top of that I only managed to go to college for one year. I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but I have to say no."

"I've looked over the transactions that you've made since being here and I am impressed with how you know the stock market. You manage to understand a system that is designed to be a complete gamble and you somehow always win. I wouldn't be asking you if hadn't have done my research on you. You may have completed only one year of college, but you managed to be in all honors classes with a full scholarship from high school. I also know countless people in Gotham who speak highly of you. You may think you're unqualified, but you're the only one. Even your boss agreed with the fit after his initial misgivings. Listen, just think about it over the weekend." Bruce eyed Veronica carefully, noting how she was mulling over the idea.

"The pay won't be too bad either," he winked, as he walked off.

Veronica gawked at the back of Bruce Wayne. Realizing that just a few hours ago she had compared him to the scum of the earth and now she was thinking of him as her liberator. This could be my big break Veronica thought, my chance to actually get out of the dismal lower class. But who am I to think I deserve a better like Veronica mumbled. I was born into the lower class, and would never be accepted among the upper class. What would my mother think Veronica mused, she'd probably smack me for giving up already. She'd want me to take this job, but not for wealth or stature, but because I have worked my ass off for this one chance. An opportunity like this came once in a lifetime Veronica realized, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

Veronica darted up quickly, scanning the room before seeing him step in the elevator before it closed. Okay, she mumbled, no elevator, so I'll have to use the stairs. She all but practically flew down the steps, being on the 13th floor didn't exactly make her journey any easier either. When she busted out of the stairwell she spotted him across the room, this is it she thought I've got to catch up to him now. He might change his mind, or find someone more willing to do the job before the weekends over. People would be falling all over themselves to get this job. Veronica swiftly made her way through the crowd of people not being careful of anyone's feet or personal space. Reaching him was the only thought in her mind.

He was about to step out of the entrance doors when a hand caught him from the back. Veronica Lane, he thought eyebrows high with amusement.

"I know," Veronica panted, "that I said no, but I was wrong. I want this job more than I've ever wanted anything. I'd like to accept it now, the job offer that is. I don't need the weekend to decide."

And for the first time in a long time Bruce Wayne smiled. The first genuine smile since,well Rachel.

"Of course, I'll have my assistant fax over everything you'll need to know. You'll start your work Monday. I expect nothing but the best from you. Goodbye Ms. Lane!" he called out over his shoulder as he swept out of the entrance.

Veronica exhaled deeply, not having noticed that she had been holding her breath. This was her big break and she didn't blow it. If only her mother could see her now she mused, boy would she be proud.

The rest of the day went by in a blur between moving from her cubicle to an office, which had been a call on Mr. Wayne's part, to excitedly telling Autumn about her new business venture under the one, and only, Bruce Wayne.

"Now we have a reason to go out tonight," Autumn exclaimed, "It's not every day that the Bruce Wayne offers you a job!"

"You just have to let me invite the others," Autumn whined.

'The others' Autumn was referring to were Autumn and Veronica's other three friends. They had all grown up and gone through high school together. When the Joker came and brought with him destruction and murder, they become very close as a way of coping with the disaster. But as they grew older they began to split up and work in various jobs across Gotham. They came together usually on birthdays, major holidays, or some sort of big celebration.

"Oh I don't know, it's not that big of deal Autumn."

"Not that big of a deal!" Autumn hollered, "That man practically owns Gotham and he asked for YOU personally! He could've picked anyone Veronica, but he chose you. And that is a big deal."

"Ugh I guess you're right," Veronica mumbled.

"You're damn right I'm right!" Autumn yelled triumphantly,"tonight will be unsurpassed by any other celebration! This will be a night to remember, or not remember," Autumn winked.

Tonight will be a night to remember Veronica thought. A night to celebrate the dawn of a new age.

But had Veronica known what fate had in store for her that night she would've stayed home. For unbeknownst to her and the city of Gotham, a stranger had arrived and brought with him havoc and chaos that hadn't been seen in eight years.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Hey everyone**! Hopefully this wasn't too long of wait, and I know I'm sorry about the lack of Bane in this chapter. I know Bruce has been in this a little too much, but I'm hoping this'll add to the plot later on! This will still be a Bane, OC pairing but Bruce adds some angst. I hope to get out the next chapter within the next week. The next one will have a lot more action and we'll get to see the nitty-gritty of Gotham's underbelly. Once again comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: 6 Shots

Hey everyone sorry this update is late I've had lots of test these past two weeks. I decided to pump out this chapter before finals, so hopefully everyone enjoys this part! As always constructive criticism is welcome. Also please let me know if you see Veronica as getting annoying, or too main character-y, ie. she's always the pretty one or everyone likes her, I do not like stories like that because that is not realistic.

Warning: Brief mentions of sexual assault, although nothing is graphic. I did not like writing this part of the chapter, but I felt it necessary for Veronica to change as a character.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the DC Universe. I only own Veronica Lane.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: 6 Shots**

As Veronica and Autumn began getting ready for the night the doorbell rang accompanied by a loud knock followed by the yelling of their friends outside.

"Hurry up and let us in!"

"It's freezing out here," another voice shouted.

When Veronica flung her door open three girls flew into the apartment.

"Finally,' Stacy said rolling her eyes. Stacy was a petite blonde with large honey eyes and a dazzling smile. A smile which Stacy had deemed her best quality. Veronica had always admired her confidence even when it became obnoxious.

Emily and Brittney quickly followed behind, greeting Veronica and Autumn with hugs.

"How's everyone been?" Autumn inquired hesitantly knowing full well no one was where they wanted to be in life. Each woman having expected more out of themselves.

Everyone's answers were pretty much the same as last time. Stacy was still working as a florist, Emily still wrote the weekly gossip column at the Gotham Gazette, and Brittney was still a full-time nanny for the up and coming families of Gotham. Each woman, completely stuck in their own minds about making it big in Gotham, gazed at Veronica as they knowingly waited to hear that her luck had changed.

Veronica knew they were proud of her, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that they also felt betrayed. They had all grown up in Gotham together and had all experienced devastation and loss together, but this promotion was something they could not experience together.

Brittney coughed cutting the silence short.

"We're all so proud of you Veronica," she said pausing before smiley brightly, "which is why we brought the alcohol!"

All the girls cheered with delight as Brittney and Emily pulled out bottles of alcohol from their paper bags. Emily zealously looked around Veronicas kitchen before her eyes landed on her target, she huffed her bangs out of her face as she carried the shot glasses over to the table.

"Let's make a toast," Autumn yelled, "to Veronica and her maybe getting a chance out of this hell hole!"

"Cheers!" they all shouted before downing their first shot of the night.

Six shots later and two beers down the friends were ready to head towards the club. Veronica had decided to dawn a low cut black bodysuit paired with black highwaisted leather pants and over the knee boots to match. She wore gold hoop earrings, and several delicate golden necklaces decorated her neck. Her brown hair had been loosely curled falling below her shoulder blades. Stacy had helped with her makeup going for a brown smoky eye, while using black kohl eyeliner to trace around her large green eyes. Veronica was by no means stunning, but tonight she thought she looked gorgeous. She paused momentarily at the mirror by her door, tracing her fingers delicately over her lipstick.

"Come on," Autumn huffed, "everyone knows you look great, no need to rub in it."

Veronica smirked before shutting the door to her apartment and heading out.

* * *

They had all decided to go to the biggest club in Gotham, The Iceberg Lounge. Owned by one of the biggest crime bosses in Gotham, Mr. Penguin. In Gotham anything that was operated at night was owned by the seedy underworld. Seeing that no matter which club they chose they would be surrounded by criminals, they decided on the most infamous of them all.

The line was long as it almost wrapped around the front of the massive building. The women made their way to the back of the line to wait for entry. Almost an hour later they were close to the entrance. Their drunken highs had worn off leaving them vulnerable to the bitter winter chill seeping into their bones. They were about another thirty minutes away from entering the doors when a black Ferrari whipped up to the curve, screeching as it came to a stop. The people in line gawked at the sleek black car, while craning their necks for a look at the owner, and of course it was Bruce Wayne. He emerged from the car, gliding to the other side to open the door for his companion in the passenger seat. All the attention moved from Bruce to the beautiful blonde bombshell on his arm. He smirked at the crowd glancing at the sea of people before his gaze locked with two large green eyes, Veronica. He unhooked his arm gracefully from his partner of the night before walking up to Veronica.

"Hello Ms. Lane," Bruce smiled charmingly, glancing casually at Veronica's friends who were gaping at him.

"Hello to you too Mr. Wayne," Veronica managed to say whilst stumbling over her words momentarily, realizing that talking to her new boss drunk was not a good start to her job.

"Call me Bruce," He stated with a wave of his hand, "How long have you ladies been out here? Well it's no matter now. Veronica and company I so humbly ask that accept my invitation in joining me and my….friend into the club. You ladies might catch your deaths out here."

He didn't need to tell them twice as the women hurriedly followed Bruce and the Bombshell inside the club. The club was packed, yet the crowd seemed to part ways for Bruce as he made his way to the VIP section of the club. The VIP section boasted some of the most notorious criminals in Gotham along with some of the wealthiest, although those two things usually coincide. Veronica mused to herself whether Bruce Wayne was among that category.

"Sit ladies, please," Bruce stated.

"I do hope that you all stick around so that we can celebrate the promotion of your friend Veronica Lane."

A momentary pause hung over the women, none of them wanting to accept the offer for fear of Veronica's wrath, but all of them wanted to stay. Who knew when they would be in the VIP section of any club ever again?

"I'll buy the drinks," Bruce hummed.

"Okay!" All four girls cheered in union. Some friends, Veronica huffed. Did they want her to get drunk in front of her new boss? I'll have one drink and then we'll leave VIP she thought.

6 shots and 1 mixed drink later Veronica began to realize just how close she was sitting to Bruce. Her friends had been talking the whole night, making jokes and divulging details of their childhood to Bruce Wayne, who listened in earnest, that she hadn't even noticed how close she was too him, nor the fact that his Bombshell companion was gone. If it had been an outsider looking in they would have thought Veronica was dating Bruce. Throughout the course of three hours Veronica had taken 6 shots and with each shot she had found herself getting closer and closer to Bruce Wayne. Her boss. With a momentary sober shock Veronica quickly stood, startling her friends and Bruce who had been casually draping his arm over her backrest. Not wanting them to be concerned Veronica mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom. She heard their shouts following her as she disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies. She just needed to breath, some fresh air will help clear my head she muttered. She pushed open the side exit door of the club, not noticing that the door had latched shut behind her.

"I can do this," she slurred, "I can focus. I am not some idiot who flails all over Bruce Wayne who just so happens to be my boss. I'm drunk and I need to sober up now."

"Hopefully you don't sober up too quickly," a voice drawled from deep within the shadows.

Veronica turned quickly, not bothering to look back as sprinted back to safety. She was fast, but he was faster. Reaching the door she tugged hard at the handle twisting and pulling it before a rough hand grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the wall. Momentarily dazed Veronica stood there pinned between the door and her attacker. Veronica felt the cool door pressing against her face as a trickle of blood fell down her face mixing with her tears.

"Don't do this," Veronica cried.

"Shut up girl," the man mumbled pinning her harder to the wall. He leaned in closely smelling Veronica's hair.

"I like to remember the way they smell," he says before reaching down and unzipping his pants. Veronica's cries become louder and her struggling becomes more motivated as she manages to twist around and face her attacker scratching and kicking him as she does.

"You better shut up or I'll kill you," the man hisses before punching Veronica violently in the face. As Veronica becomes slightly dazed he begins fiddling with her zipper trying to get it undone. Bleeding profusely now Veronica begins to feel faint, not wanting to quit her fight Veronica uses the last bit of strength she has. She leans her head back and in one fluid motion brings it crashing down onto her attacker's nose causing him to gush blood. The man momentarily stumbles back, shocked at the act before sweeping his massive hand across her face. Veronica's eye well with tears as her face stings from the hard slap. Pinning her down on the ground hard he mumbles, "So you're not going to make this easy on me, well that's fine babe. I like it rough."

Veronica closes her eyes not wanting to cry. She begins hoping, and praying that anyone, anything will come save her. On the verge of passing out Veronica hears it shuffling like feet in the snow, its indistinct, but she hears it and so does her captor. He looks up from the faint Veronica before yelling, "Get your own show. Can't you see me and the lady are busy?"

"It doesn't seem that the woman wants you" the mysterious figure answered from the shadows.

"Fuck off," her attacker yelled, "Don't try and be a hero tonight."

The dark figure was upon Veronica's attacker in mere seconds having moved at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Good thing I'm not a hero," he whispered before throwing the man off of Veronica and violently punching him.

In two seconds her attacker is lying flat on the ground, having passed out from the hit. Veronica lays there afraid to move. The man who hit her attacker moves to stand over her and Veronica almost begins to cry again. Thinking that she has just escaped one evil only to come face to face with another one. Instead she is met with a hand pulling her up back onto the ground.

"Look at me little one, so I can see if you are hurt," the voice whispers. Veronica does as she's told and slowly lifts her head, her eyes locking with the cold, calculating eyes of her savior. She gasps when she notices the mask that covers his face. She quickly looks away not wanting to be rude, or cause him to become angry. A hit from him had caused a grown man to be knocked unconscious, there was no telling what it would do to her.

"You seem to be physically fine with minor cuts and bruises that will heal," He stated glancing over her bruised face and swollen lip before looking directly into her defiant bloodshot green eyes. Although he would never say, he was impressed by the young woman. She showed no signs of any formal training in fighting and yet she had fought back against a man twice her size managing to hold her own.

Veronica wanted to laugh at what he had said. Physically Veronica was tired and beat up, but mentally she was exhausted and hollow. And she knew her outside scars and bruises would heal far quicker than her inside ones.

"Sir we need to move on now," a voice spoke from behind them.

Veronica finally noticed that the man in the mask was not alone and that he had a group of men with him. Soldiers, maybe? Veronica thought. Mercenaries more likely.

Ignoring the soldier the masked man turned toward Veronica and handed her a revolver.

"You have been given a choice little one, one that will have great consequences later on. Do you kill the rapist, a man who has probably done this too multiple women and will continue to do so, or do you let him go? Do you show him the mercy that he wouldn't show you?"

The attacker at this point had woken up dazed. The masked man noticing this lifted the attacker on to his knees before stating simply, "If you move I will kill you, and she will no longer have the choice to spare you. Do you understand?"

The attacker whimpered slightly while nodding his head staring at the mask on the man's face. The masked man stood to the side of him with his gun pointing straight at his head.

Then it was silent. Veronica contemplated everything the masked man had said. Should she spare him, or would he do this again? He had been waiting for some woman to walk out dazed and confused, so that he could take advantage of them. He had been calculating and ruthless searching for easy prey. But could she be the one who ended his life?

She looked into her attackers eyes and then she knew.

"Boss we need to move now…" The same soldier repeated again.

The masked man again ignored him and continued staring at Veronica. His eyes glancing over the gun shaking between the young woman's hands. He was curious as to what fate she would decide for the rapist. The masked man looked into her eyes and then he knew.

"Boss she's not going to pull the trig-…"

 ** _BANG_**

The bullet pierced through the attacker's skull causing him to collapse on the ground. The masked man didn't flinch at the sound, but continued staring at the now trembling Veronica.

 ** _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_**

6 shots later and Veronica had emptied the cartridge into her dead attacker's body. Shaking she dropped the gun falling to her knees.

"I-I oh God," Veronica said. She was feeling numb, the guilt already burrowing itself inside her heart. She had killed someone. She felt sick, the stench of blood curdling her stomach. She could taste the iron in the air as she inhaled it.

"You have made a decision and now you must live with it as I said," the masked man said, "but now you need to leave before you are seen."

"Wh-Why are you helping me?" Veronica stuttered.

"I am not helping you little one, merely pushing you in the direction you were meant."

The man then swiftly pulled Veronica up and pushed her towards the exit of the alley.

"Run little one, run home," he yelled to Veronica as she stumbled around the corner in the direction of her house.

She ran until her lungs burned and her legs screamed for some relief, but she didn't stop until she had reached her house. Her heart was beating a million miles per minute when she stepped into her house, slumping against the door when she closed it. Veronica sat there and cried until she had no more tears left in her, until she felt nothing inside. When Veronica glanced at her phone she was shocked to see that she had only been gone for an hour. The most extensive experience in her life turned out to be nothing more than an hour. In one hour her whole life had changed.  
She glanced at her phone seeing only a few missed calls and texts from her had probably assumed she had gotten sick, and left so as not to embarrass herself in front of Bruce. I'll text them back in the morning Veronica mumbled, and would chalk it up to getting drunk and falling asleep. When Veronica finally stood up she glanced at herself in the mirror not recognizing the woman looking back. Not just in the physical aspect because, yes, she did look a mess but in the mental aspect. Her eyes weren't the same they were duller, but also they were more….powerful. Veronica then realized that she held a strength deep within her that she never knew about. She was different and Veronica couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

 **Note:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm still trying to figure out how I want Bane to be perceived because although he is a murderer he isn't a monster. I'll be working on a good in between, but for now I hope you enjoyed how I introduced him into the story.


End file.
